When we were young
by AloneTogether
Summary: Sasuke reminisces about his friendship with an 8 year-old Naruto..AU-ish. One-shot Sasunaru


When we were young

Disclaimer: i do NOT own naruto...it's probably better that way otherwise it wouldn't be suitable for young children...

Warning: Yaoi SasuNaru.

* * *

**When we were young**

"Sasuke! Sasuke!!" a small blonde boy bellowed as he ran down the Uchiha estate's street, catching the attention of everyone he ran past.

The boy was well known by all the Uchiha clan, though he wasn't known through the beast he held within him, no he was known for his energetic personality, his bright crystal blue eyes and blonde hair, but what made them smile and greet him in a manner barely anyone in the village gave him, was his smile that great big grin that never faltered, he really was a special child.

"Sasuke!" the young Uchiha came into sight, "Sasuke I have something to tell you…"

"Naruto?"

Naruto's grinned widen making him close his eyes, "Sasuke I have a –ow!-"

Naruto had tripped over his own feet, falling hard on the ground and scrapping his knees, Naruto sat up and rubbed his leaking eyes, sniffing as the tears fell of his cheeks onto the ground.

"Dobe" Naruto looked up, still sniffing "your to clumsy"

"It's no-not my f-fault" Naruto sniffled out.

Sasuke smiled slightly at his friend, he turned on his heel and bent down holding his arms out behind his back.

"Huh?" Naruto's sniffs had subsided for the moment.

"Get on"

Naruto's grin returned small tears still remaining in the corner of his eyes, he did love piggybacks though he rarely got them, but he especially loved them when they were given by his only friend in the village.

Naruto jumped onto Sasuke's back, causing Sasuke to fall forward slightly at the new wait on his back.

"To the house!!" Naruto shouted pointing straight forward.

Sasuke scowled, "I'm not a donkey, _Dobe_"

Naruto snickered in Sasuke's ear as they started towards the main Uchiha house.

Naruto and Sasuke were a really strange pair; they constantly fought, throwing insults at one another, shouting and arguing daily. They were the complete opposites of each other Sasuke was a boy genius, loved by the villagers, talented and gracefully, whereas Naruto was the yin to Sasuke yang, he was clumsy, despised, energetic and full of life, yet they worked so well together one looking out for the other, both giving the other something they didn't have.

Sasuke gave Naruto protection and friendship, while Naruto gave him the chance be himself and happiness.

And although they were only 8 years old both had great respect and admiration for the other, they were inseparable.

"Mother?".

"Itachi!" Sasuke walked through his house, until he saw the figure of his brother lying down on the wooden floor, looking out at the garden and falling cherry blossom petals.

"Brother?"

Naruto jumped off of Sasuke's back and collapsed onto Itachi's side the man not moving or turning his gaze away from the garden to look at who it was, he didn't need to there was only one person who did that to him.

"Hello Naruto"

Itachi raised a pale hand and placed it on top of Naruto's head, petting him ike a little fox.

"Brother where are mother and father?"

"their out, they said they were going to see the Hokage"

"O-ok"

"Itachi-san! Can I wear your mask?"

"Huh?" Itachi questioned

"Your ANBU mask, I wanna try it on"

"There's no way brother would let you wear his mask, Dobe"

"Stop calling me that!"

"_Idiot_"

"Itachi make him stop!" Naruto whined

"Why don't you two go out and play" the slight sound of irritation was in Itachi's over wise monotone voice.

Naruto shot up, still half laying on Itachi.

"Yeah! I gotta tell Sasuke something" Naruto stood up and grabbed Sasuke's hand pulling him away from Itachi, the elder Uchiha smirking as he watched his brother being helplessly pulled in the other direction.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke sat on a long tree branch, Naruto staring at Sasuke from his crouched position, as Sasuke sat with his leg either side of the branch, leaning on the tree's trunk.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"erm…well it's kinda erm…."

"Naruto spit it out"

Okay it was now or never for the blonde, he had worked up all his courage for a week to do this.

"I love you!" Naruto shouted tightly shutting his eyes, a tint of pink on his cheeks, "you're my only friend and I love you!"

"Hn"

Naruto looked a little crestfallen for a second, staring at his friend his eyebrows furrowing.

"I love you to"

Naruto immediately lit up

"Really?" Naruto's eyes were sparkling with anticipation and hope.

"Really" a gentle smile married Sasuke's lips.

"Let's make a promise ok Sasuke?" Naruto leaned forward onto the base of his hands, "we'll promise that no matter what we'll stay together, we'll be friends even when we're old and-and no one can separate us!"

"Okay" Sasuke gave a nod of his head, "how do we seal this promise?"

"erm…I heard Sakura-Chan saying that when two people make a promise of love they seal it with a kiss…but I don't know how to kiss Sasuke"

Naruto frowned his bright blue eyes still sparkling as he gazed at Sasuke.

"Okay close your eyes" Naruto did as instructed, "okay now say you promise."

"I promise" Naruto peeked an eye open but quickly closed it again when he saw the glare from the other boy.

"I promise"

Sasuke leaned in forward and both their lips touched for a brief second before it was broken, Naruto again opened his eyes and grinned widely.

"There's no way your getting rid of me now Sasuke" Naruto jumped up onto his feet, "we're now family!!"

Naruto began to wobble a bit before falling off the tree branch, Sasuke trying to stop his fall but failed, resulting in Naruto dragging him down with him and both fell onto a small bush, both boys shared a look at one another before they fell into a laughing fit.

* * *

Sasuke now 28 years old, looked down at the sleeping blonde man beside him, watching his back as it rose and fell with his gentle breaths.

Sasuke had never gone back on his promise, he never left Naruto's side, still protecting him, still watching him grow, with Naruto still bringing that unexplainable joy into his life, although back then the word 'love' was a completely different concept to the both of them, Sasuke had known that when Naruto had said he loved him he meant it as a friend or a sort of brother.

But as they grew and the older they got their friendship just didn't seem right both weren't complete without the other, it was when they both realised that they couldn't live with out the other was the word 'love' changed from merely friendship to something more a lot more.

And even after 20 years together, 9 years of being friends and rivals and 11 years of being lovers, Sasuke could still only love him, only look at him and feel that nothing was wrong, that he wasn't incomplete, only smile at the one stable certain thing in his life.

It was only him and Naruto in the world, just like it had always been and forever will be.

Sasuke lent down so his lips brushed Naruto's ear.

"I love you, Dobe" he whispered before laying down, draping an arm around his blonde protectively, reminiscing always made him tired and having someone to sleep next to sent him into a peaceful sleep a smile gentle placed on his features…

"Sasuke my arse hurts"

**The end

* * *

**...I'm sorry TT i couldn't help myself... i really need a social life 


End file.
